


to bee or not to bee

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bee cult, end my life, fucking enablers, stop me pls, what is wrong with my life, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first attempt at smut!!! <3 <3 <3 no hate pls <3 <3 <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is yalls fault

The ice beneath Buckys feet was cold and unforgiving, the chill seeping into his knees. His hand ghosted over Steve's thigh, hefore resting right below his crotch. The zipper zipped zippily and Buck schlurped. s u c c


	2. what in threesome procreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how steamy can this bee??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to delete urself

"oh yes barry, just like that" steve yodeled out. barry buzzed steve buzz buzz. bucky whistled whistle like, schluuuurrrpping at barry b benson wings. hot damn how can someone bee so sexy.


	3. pollinate my ass barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end my fucking life ya'll. yaint. also. theyre now in a novella.

stevo gasps "no! señor barry! i thought you loved me for my stinger?"   
barry buzzes buzzfully "no! how could you bee good better than my scentiful bonita, lilac"   
steve gasp, slapping barry once across his pale black and white fuzzy cheeck.   
he runs, tears puddling down his face and collecting in a puddle by his shoes. run run run.   
bucky bee catches him with his stinger!! "oh bucky bee" steve swoons "how forward of you!!"   
bucky bee winks wankfully. wank wank. schluuuuurrp


	4. hahahahastopme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buzz buzz motherfuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is life.

"bucky bee" steve inhaled largely and exhaling smally " u came"  
bucky bee winky winked, leaning unnesscesarily close to stevo's ear, buzzing weakly.   
"so," he took in a deep, shuddering breath and stared up into steve's cerulean/teal/blue/azure/fuck-off-blue eyes, "ya like jazz"

the train whooshed by. whoosh. whoosh. bucky hoisted his bags onto his small bee shoulder. he stared dramatically into the train's steamlike steam.   
"i came to say goodbye. and now im hopping into the shower."   
"buck u, fucky, dont leave me"   
"wtf steve."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uve been hit by, uve been struck by
> 
>  
> 
> *~That Lesbian~* (me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is life real

Aaron Burr, Sir"

 

[Company:]

1776\. New York City.

 

[Hamilton:]

Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?

 

[Burr:]

That depends. Who's asking?

 

[Hamilton:]

Oh, well, sure, sir

I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir

I have been looking for you

 

[Burr:]

I'm getting nervous

 

[Hamilton:]

Sir…

I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

 

[Burr:]

You punched the bursar

 

[Hamilton:]

Yes!

I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.

So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

 

[Burr:]

It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

 

[Hamilton:]

You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan

God, I wish there was a war!

Then we could prove that we're worth more

Than anyone bargained for…

 

[Burr:]

Can I buy you a drink?

 

[Hamilton:]

That would be nice

 

[Burr:]

While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

Talk less

 

[Hamilton:]

What?

 

[Burr:]

Smile more

 

[Hamilton:]

Ha

 

[Burr:]

Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

 

[Hamilton:]

You can't be serious

 

[Burr:]

You wanna get ahead?

 

[Hamilton:]

Yes

 

[Burr:]

Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

 

[Laurens:]

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

 

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Show time!

 

[Burr:]

Like I said…

 

[Laurens:]

Show time! Show time! Yo!

I'm John Laurens in the place to be!

A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!

Those redcoats don't want it with me!

'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!

 

[Lafayette:]

Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!

The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!

I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"

Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?

C'est moi!

 

[Mulligan:]

Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan

Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"

 

[Lafayette and Laurens:]

Ayyyyy

 

[Mulligan:]

Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course

It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

 

[Lafayette:]

Wow

 

[Laurens:]

No more sex, pour me another brew, son!

Let's raise a couple more…

 

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

To the revolution!

 

[Laurens:]

Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!

 

[Mulligan:]

Aaron Burr!

 

[Laurens:]

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

 

[Burr:]

Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand

You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land

 

[Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Boooo!

 

[Laurens:]

Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?

 

[Hamilton:]

If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?

 

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]

Ooh

Who you?

Who you?

Who are you?

 

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]

Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?

 


End file.
